


The Erotic Adventures Of Doctor Who

by 123z



Series: The Erotic Adventures Of Doctor Who [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: The Doctor arrives in decadent Rome.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/others
Series: The Erotic Adventures Of Doctor Who [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1085646
Kudos: 4





	The Erotic Adventures Of Doctor Who

**Author's Note:**

> This adventure takes part on a break for the Doctor whilst her usual friends are left in their own time.

Note- Doctor Who is owned by the BBC. This is purely fiction inspired by the tv show for no monetary gain.

xxx 

It had been two days since the thirteenth persona of the Time Lord had materialised in the ancient Roman Empire.

Things had taken a turn for the worse the minute the Doctor had stepped outside the TARDIS and into the arms of the Praetorian Guard.

The newly regenerated female version, now over two thousand years old, had spent a highly enjoyable morning in her vast wardrobe trying on various clothing.

"Yes! Now I know where I'm going next."

The platinum blonde looked at herself barely an hour later and smiled back at her reflection.

The slim woman was the embodiment of beauty in an ivory tunic dress with gold trim.

With her right shoulder bare the left draped over her back and hung down to her hip.

A gold rope belt cinched in her waist which made her generous bosom thrust out.

Gold wrist cuffs and gold headpiece finished off the look and she remembered to thread the TARDIS key through a gold choker at her neck.

She sat down and carefully pulled on a sexy pair of wrap around sandals that wound around her shapely calves all the way to the knee.

"Onwards and upwards." She declared as the TARDIS materialised.

Intending on visiting Constantinople in the year 324 when the Roman Emperor Constantine issued his famous edict which gave every person the right to practise any religion the Doctor arrived a little late.

"Oh, 385 A.D. The reign of Arcadius, Eastern Emperor, son of Theodosius. Never heard of him. No matter, I'll still take a look around."

Feeling excited the Time Lord emerged into bright sunlight and she shaded her eyes as she studied her surroundings.

Having boned up on the famous City she stood on the main thoroughfare known as the Mese which was lined by shops and other colonnade buildings.

Across from her position was the impressive Hippodrome and Imperial Palace behind a golden gate.

"Move on, lady."

The Doctor was unceremoniously jostled as the realisation of where she was broke her reverie.

Indeed dozens of Roman citizens were going about their daily business and she was in their way.

Horses and carriages clattered on the cobblestones and she jumped up onto the curb. 

It was then that a hand grabbed her by the elbow and spun her around.

"You're quite dolled up, aren't you?"

A pot bellied man of middle years grinned inanely at her as he held her fast.

Without another thought the Doctor used her expertise in Venusian karate and the man ended up in a crumpled heap by her feet.

She looked down with great satisfaction thankful for the training in the great art that she had learned during her third persona.

"Watch who you're grabbing, creep."

The Doctor was speaking fluent Latin although she didn't actually hear it that way as the TARDIS translation circuit automatically kicked in. It allowed a telepathic field to enter her brain and translate most alien languages.

"Guards, guards! I've been robbed!"

The man rubbed his sore posterior and summoned two soldiers who rushed over with their swords drawn.

"What's all the commotion eh?" 

"This blonde trollop just tried to snatch my purse, arrest her."

The guard looked the Doctor up and down and wondered if this well dressed woman was actually a thief.

"This true?" He asked.

"Not at all, he's lying."

Despite the ingenious device that altered her words the Doctor seemed to speak with a Yorkshire accent. 

"Are you a Briton? Where is your master?" 

The Doctor gave a wry smile at the question. Where indeed was the Master, or should that be Missy?

"In Briton I am a free woman. I have no master. I am Madam Doctor." 

From a short distance the unfolding scene had been watched by a man in a knee length white tunic with a gold satin attached cape.

He hurried over and joined the small group.

'Forgive me guards, the woman is with me. I brought her here to be offered up for sale today. She is my slave girl. My name is Marcus."

"Well, keep your slave in check in the future."

The guards turned away and two male slaves of Marcus joined his side.

"Get hold of her and bring her to the villa." He ordered.

Before she could react again the Time Lord was once again manhandled and held.

A tingle of fear came over her as her wrists were secured behind her back with cord.

The Doctor squirmed but so tight were her binds that her shoulders were forced back and her boobs thrust out large. 

The implications of her helpless situation sank in as she was forcibly marched off to a huge villa not far off the Mese.

"This is most irregular sir, I am not a slave." She implored.

"Be quiet if you know what's good for you." He barked at her.

After a short walk the group arrived at the luxurious home of Marcus, a renowned slave trader and organiser of many indecorous parties and debauched orgies in Constantinople. 

He was clearly a man of wealth and no doubt considerably powerful. 

"We'll need to dress her down a bit. Strip her." He told his men.

A firm hand gripped the neckline of her tunic dress and the Doctor hissed with outrage as her bountiful breasts tumbled out of the ripped garment.

"A nice pair and no mistake." Grinned Marcus.

"Now just a minute, I strongly protest."

Cool air met her flesh as more naked skin was revealed and her fine dress puddled around her sandals.

Her medium length hair framed her face as her chin was lifted up. 

Marcus drank in her nakedness and nodded his head with approval.

He stepped behind her and ran his left hand over the Doctor's cute ass and didn't stop until he moved to her Mound of Venus.

She drew her breath in as he suddenly moved sharply and plunged a finger into her soft pussy.

"Hey now!"

The Doctor twisted and received a hard smack on her rump.

"Do not move until I say you may do so." 

Biting her lower lip the Doctor permitted the foul Roman to paw at her breasts and thighs as he examined her as if she were oxen.

"Most satisfactory, an asset to be sure."

The Doctor was half walked, half dragged up wooden stairs to a door at the end of the landing.

"This is your room now." Marcus said and bundled her in.

The Doctor looked around at a tiny eight by six room with cracked walls and one barred window.

In the middle was a narrow cot with a headboard and a single sheet.

Her wrists were untied by one of the slaves but only in order to secure them above her head to the headboard as she was laid on her back. 

Her cuffs and sandals were also removed, although her neck collar with the key to her time and space craft was left intact.

"Lie there for the night and consider your position. If you are wise you will obey any instructions given to you in the morning. Here is your toga."

A simple white garment was dropped at her feet as she spread out naked on the cot.

The door closed and she was left alone to ponder her predicament.

A strange experience to be sure. 

She dug her heels in the thin mattress as she bent her legs at the knee and tried to get some sleep. 

x

"In the evening you are required to attend a very important orgy I have organised.

You have no choice in the matter. You will be washed and prepared as I am expecting the wife of the Emperor, Aelia Eudoxia herself.

Senators, influential and the wealthy alike will also attend, and I might be able to get a pretty penny for your ass if you do well."

As Marcus spoke a tall and lean African slave freed her and stood in a corner in silence.

"Do well at what?" Asked the Doctor as she stretched and rubbed her wrists

"My dear, sucking and fucking obviously."

"Oh, that." The Doctor rolled her eyes. 

"I must make haste, much to do. The eunuch here will aid you in your toilet."

Marcus left and the mute man with skin as dark as midnight picked up a water bowl and proceeded to wash her all over.

It actually felt quite invigorating as the Time Lord looked the man in the eyes and gave him a reassuring smile.

Soon after dressed in her toga she was taken down to the large kitchen area where she and two other demure slave girls prepared food.

x 

In earlier travels the Doctor had visited Ancient Rome accompanied by various companions, but that had been as a male. Then, obviously aware of the sexual licence and decadence that was rife he had protected his trusted friends from the lasciviousness.

Now as darkness approached the Doctor was relieved of her kitchen chores and taken to a prepared and massive room where the debauched orgy was to take place.

In a recess she was washed, perfumed, oiled and then prodded in the back to make her join the decadence.

"This can't be happening." She said incredulously.

With pulse racing and both her hearts thumping the Doctor padded bare foot and naked with some trepidation into the sinful gathering. 

The walls of the marble floored chamber were decorated with pornographic displays 

and the torchlight played on the naked bodies of men and women alike who gathered in libidinous groups.

The Doctor looked on wide eyed at the sheer size of some of the men's cocks, some white and some brown.

Much laughter and shouting filled the vast room and some women adorned in tiny wisps of silk danced to the music from the flute players. 

Copious amounts of wine flowed and fuelled the lewd proceedings.

Things were beginning to liven up and much kissing was taking place in a wet lipped frenzy.

"And we're off."

The heated atmosphere stepped up a gear as most men now sported healthy erections as they engaged in some serious foreplay with the wanton females. 

The Doctor stood transfixed as she looked here and there unsure what to do next.

"Here my dear, suck on this."

An elderly looking gentleman with a bald pate stood by her side and put her hand on his half cocked erection.

The Time Lord looked at it and then looked into his lecherous face, snatching her hand back.

"Not right now, I'm er...looking for someone."

She made to leave but was gripped by her elbow.

Rather than make another scene she paused in mid stride.

"Listen slave! I am a Senator of the Eastern Empire and I demand fellatio!"

The aroused Senator presented his erection to the Doctor who had no choice but to suck on it with feigned joy.

She slipped onto her knees and held his five inch cock up to her lips and gave it a tentative kiss.

Using both hands she pumped his shaft until he was as stiff as he could be and took him into her mouth.

He tasted strong but bearable as he began to move her head up and down.

Her left hand held him in place as she sucked on him faster.

Impressed by her oral prowess the man began to drive his hard cock in with a crude thrusting of his hips.

As he increased his jerking the Doctor's juicy lips took him over the edge and he ejaculated over her face, spraying her mouth and chin with his semen. 

"Oh my!" She yelped at the sudden vulgarity.

Suddenly she felt a pair of hands on her waist and turned to see a middle aged man also on all fours right behind her. 

Before she could protest the man shoved his prick inside her oiled pussy and pulled her back by the waist. 

"Yikes!"

It was a tight fit but he slid all the way in and after a few measured strokes began to pound the shit out of the bewildered time traveller, pulling and pushing her well oiled body. 

A hand pressed into her back which made her upper body dip and her ass rise up.

The Roman leaned over her back and moulded his frame to her backside and his boner plunged inside deeply.

"So deep inside me, goodness."

The Time Lord involuntarily arched her back as she was fucked hard, making her shake under his relentless thrusting.

Then he yelled and he spurted his seed into her clenching cunt.

He withdrew and gave her a resounding smack on the butt and mingled with the others.

As the Doctor stood her pussy dribbled semen in a trickle down her left thigh.

"Yuck!" She said as she fingered the sticky goo with her fingers.

She found a finger bowl on one of the tables and rinsed herself with water. 

As more couples paired off Marcus entered with a man and woman beside him.

"Be standing for the Empress Aelia Eudoxia and Praetorian Prefect Rufinus."

As the three guests of honour stood in the middle of the chamber they all stripped off and wallowed in the admiration of the sweating mass of naked bodies.

"Watch that man, he is a sadistic bastard to be sure."

A nude woman with flowers in her hair nudged the Doctor and pointed at the big nosed Prefect who sneered at everybody with an air of arrogance. 

"You there, Madam Doctor."

Marcus crooked a finger and beckoned the slim blonde to approach him.

"This is the new girl I mentioned Milady."

The wife of the Emperor looked intently at the Doctor whose bosom heaved from the exertion of intercourse and the heated atmosphere.

The woman had a hefty pair of tits which hung heavily over her ribs, and her Mons pubis was thick and dark between slightly thin thighs.

Gold bangles were on each wrist and one ornament snaked up her right arm from elbow to armpit.

Around her head was a golden tiara which kept her raven hair away from her painted face. It rather looked like she had dyed it recently. 

"So you are a Briton, are you not?"

"In a sense, Milady." In a roundabout way, per Gallifrey.

"You have a nice body. I wish to see you taken by the African. It would be a rare treat for the eyes."

A sense of foreboding gripped the Doctor as she was steered by her elbows by Marcus to a special corner of the room. 

An African man was tied to a round bed in an X fashion and the Doctor gasped at the incredible physique of the disgraced slave.

All his muscles were bunched as he struggled on the large bed, his wrists and ankles secured by cord.

His ebony chest was smooth and broad, his legs muscular and his stomach was taut.

The female Time Lord could not deny the quiver that ran down her spine as she looked into his dark brooding eyes. 

A slave girl came behind her and applied a generous smear of olive oil between her legs and the Doctor closed her eyes.

"Position her." Ordered the Prefect Rufinus.

The Doctor was hoisted up by hands under her arms and plonked onto the groin of the wide eyed African. 

She looked down to his belly and gasped at the enormous log of a penis that laid on his left thigh. 

The velvety warmth of the black mans skin against hers gave her an instant thrill and her back arched which made her tits thrust out. 

Supported by a young slave girl who held her palm to the Doctor's back the Time Lord had her thighs splayed out and someone lifted the thick black snake of a cock and fed the top end to her cunt.

"Fuck him, slave, entertain us."

The order came from Marcus and a curious crowd began to gather around the bed upon which the Doctor was now astride the aroused African. 

The luscious curves of her hips rolled as she slowly slid down on the massive pole which stretched her pussy open in a slow and sweet penetration.

It was more cock than she had known in her short time in this new body, and it was only the head! 

Her mouth gaped as his stiff prick expanded inside her moist quim and she surprised herself by responding to it and rubbed her legs on his ebony body.

"That's the way." Shouted one man. "Yes, go girl!" Encouraged another as he jerked his hard on. 

A smattering of clapping increased until a crescendo of sound filled the corner of the orgy room where the spectacle of the blonde woman on black cock attracted more onlookers. 

The Doctor now humped her pelvis to and fro and her oiled body glistened as she shuddered in time with her rhythmic thrusting.

So big was the man she could only accommodate the first four inches of his huge appendage and she pressed down on his midriff with both hands in order to keep herself steady.

"The African is big, is he not, Empress?"

"Fearsome big Marcus," replied Aelia Eudoxia as she fingered her erect nipples.

Fearsome big is right thought the Doctor as she slid up and down on the big fuck stick.

Each bounce on his dick caused her tits to jiggle on her chest, and with the combination of the rabid audience, the heat of the room and her pussy stuffed with a mammoth black cock the stimulus finally overwhelmed her.

Her orgasm came in waves of pleasure and her thighs closed around his cock as she screamed out loud.

She ceased her erotic cock riding and fell across his body in a sweaty heap. 

"I wish to see the slave climax." Said Aelia Eudoxia.

"As you wish, Milady."

The Doctor calmed down as she was extricated from the ebony snake and was motioned to kneel on the struggling slaves thighs.

She stroked his bursting cock rapidly, inches from her face as he finally exploded with his body tensing.

Jet after jet erupted from the purple head and splashed the Time Lord across her cheeks and lips.

She shut her eyes tightly as the thick white cum dripped down the middle of her heaving boobs.

The audience spontaneously broke out in applause at the climax of the show and soon dispersed.

"Bravo." 

Every where now couples paired off as the orgy was in full play.

The Doctor blinked at a woman who was bouncing up and down on one mans groin while she sucked on another.

One female was on all fours as a well hung man fucked her like a dog. 

Two men leaned over one woman who stroked both their stiff cocks and kissed each alternatively as her pussy was fingered. 

Just to her left was a black woman, a slave girl? 

She was on her back, legs akimbo, thighs up around a man who banged her with long and deep strokes of his thin looking prick. 

"Madam Doctor, a strange name."

Prefect Rufinus gazed at her with eyes as black as coal and she felt a shiver down her spine.

His intense stare reminded her of the Master in some ways. 

"Sit on my lap."

The Doctor narrowed her green eyes and shrugged. What next?

She padded over to where the big nosed Roman had seated himself and made to sit on his knee.

"No, no, over my knees woman."

Ah, so that is what he's into she thought.

The Doctor assumed the position and laid across his naked lap.

His erection poked her left elbow and she felt his body warmth under her.

"Oww!"

The sadist wasted no time and a searing pain hit her as she was spanked on her bare bottom.

He showed no mercy as he rained smack after smack on both cheeks, warming both her buttocks and her loins.

He began to whimper like a child as he struck and a tear ran out of his left eye.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," he intoned over and over. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"There, there Prefect. It's alright, here is my hairbrush."

The Emperors wife handed him the hand tool and the Doctor looked up and felt her pussy leak.

She squirmed on his lap as he lifted his right hand and began to strike her ass cheeks with alternate blows, right and left, right and left.

The pain was intense as her backside turned a bright crimson and she longed to rub her soreness.

The Doctor glistened with oil and moisture as her rump rose and fell on the man. 

Then he cried out and dropped the brush and grabbed his stiff cock and rubbed it up and down rapidly until he ejaculated over the Doctor's crimson bottom.

"Bravo Prefect. Well done."

Once spent he bundled the Doctor off of him and he left the orgy with Aelia Eudoxia in silence.

The Doctor sat on the marbled floor in a daze, dried cum all over her face and body.

A shadow loomed over her and Marcus leaned in and offered her his hand.

"You have done well Briton. In the morning you will attend to the toilet of the Empress.

This is a reward, mind you. Now retire to your room."

x 

It was the hour of ten and the Doctor entered the bathroom in her simple toga and sandals. 

"Slave Doctor? Do my back."

"Yes, Milady."

The Doctor picked up a cup of olive oil mixed with water and poured the mixture over the skin of the Emperor's wife.

Gently she bathed the wet body of the middle aged woman and reflected on the night before.

She had slept well and was relieved that her regeneration had not exhibited any ill effects.

"Join me in the water, slave."

"Oh, alright. If you want."

The Time Lord stripped off her toga and sandals and slipped into the sunken bathtub and settled in the water.

"Rub my breasts."

The Time Lord pawed at the woman's hefty bosom and was stared at intently while she did so. 

"Your hands are so soft."

Aelia spread her legs and closed her eyes as she was soaked and caressed.

The Doctor cupped and squeezed the breasts and pulled on the nipples, now hard and pointy. 

"Nice. You know I watched you last night, you were quite the little sex kitten.

Did you enjoy the African?"

The Doctor was afraid to say yes. In fact it had been an incredible experience for her newly regenerated body.

"Do you like women?"

Again the Doctor refrained from answering, remembering her torrid time with the Rani and the Time Meddler with a mix of joy and regret. 

"Arcadius! Just in time to see my delightful slave lick my cunt. You may watch if it pleases you." 

The Emperor himself came in and sat down on a chaise lounge.

"Don't mind him, the oaf. It is really the Prefect and myself who run Constantinople, he is a mere puppet."

As the Doctor continued her caresses the older woman spread her legs even wider in the water as her juices flowed. 

Then the woman suddenly wrapped her thin legs around the Doctor and pushed up.

They squirmed against each other and the Doctor was turned around so that she was under the other.

"What fun!"

Water splashed over the edge of the tub as the Doctor felt hips grinding into hers, pressing and bumping, so that their cunts met each others.

Their pubes mingled wetly as they hugged tightly, their clits rubbing with urgent need on the others.

"Oh my!"

The sound of ragged breathing was heard as they humped, pussy to pussy, legs around legs.

Aelia Eudoxia responded first as she quivered and moaned with her exquisite release.

Their arms and legs entwined they rubbed more fiercely against each other and the Doctor too went over the edge in a sublime orgasm.

The Emperor looked on with an impassive stare and then rose to take his leave.

"Go on limp dick. Leave my slave and I to get to know each other better. Come girl, dry my body."

The Doctor got out of the tub and held up a large towel which the Empress draped over her dripping body.

"Yes, I have plans for you Madam Doctor and I intend to tell Marcus that I wish to purchase you. Oh, such fun we shall have. Our next orgy shall be on Saturday."

The Doctor blanched at the news. She had to get out of the palace, and fast.

That afternoon as she prepared food in the kitchen the black eunuch summoned her and took her to a rear section that was deserted and quiet.

There she saw the Emperor with two guards.

"It is true that I am weak and that my wife and the Prefect dominate me. But my time will come. I refuse to let that temptress use you for her sordid pleasures. So you are free to go. These guards will escort you to the Mese and then you shall do as you wish."

"Thank you my Lord. I remain your humble servant." 

The Doctor bowed and soon arrived in the bustling thoroughfare. 

There she found the TARDIS, thankfully not taken for trade like the time she had visited Pompeii.

As she left Constantinople the thought occurred to her that she had now met with two Roman Emperors on her extensive travels.

Maybe one day she might meet with Caesar himself.

She made her way to the bathroom and planned on soothing her new body from the rigours of the last twenty four hours.

END

Next time, the Doctor seduces famous composer Chopin in 1832.


End file.
